Fantasy Rebirth : L'arène des neiges
by TianLongHua
Summary: Dans une dimension parallèle où la mort n'a aucun sens pour eux, vingt combattants se réunissent afin de se livrer à une impitoyable bataille dont la finalité est d'être le dernier duo survivant. Douziens comme hyruliens, ils célèbrent à l'occasion du solstice d'hiver ce qui sera l'aube des rondes compétitives...


L'hiver qui s'était installé sur le pays n'en avait pas épargné la moindre région. Du jour au lendemain, la température avait chuté en pic pour se retrouver en dessous du zéro, gelant les lacs et les forêts, encombrant ses rues et ses plaines par d'épaisses couches de neige. Dans cette contrée lointaine, la saison froide était rigoureuse comme jamais, quasiment surnaturelle, au point de changer l'aride désert en une toundra glacée. Par un temps pareil, peu de gens auraient été assez hardis pour oser mettre le nez dehors. Presque aucun habitant de ce monde ne faisait exception, et tous restaient cloîtrés en attendant que reviennent les beaux jours. Et pourtant, une poignée de personnes manifestait le courage inconscient de braver l'hiver pour le temps d'un jeu. À vrai dire, aucun des vingt participants n'était natif de ce monde, et la raison de leur présence ici se résumait à cette compétition. Dans cette dimension qui ne pouvait même pas être qualifiée de réelle, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de la mort, et c'est pour cela qu'ils allaient s'adonner à ce qui aurait été qualifié de barbarie sans nom hors du cadre de Fantasy Rebirth. Parmi les dix duos qui devaient s'affronter en terre inconnue, un seul sortirait gagnant. Mais avant tout, ils devaient découvrir leurs alliés respectifs, les groupes ayant été répartis de façon aléatoire. Sur les berges d'un lac gelé, une participante venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de se relever aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Si le sort avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion envers les joueurs, son allié ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Tout en dégageant les flocons de neige qui parsemaient ses longs cheveux blonds, la jeune fille commença ses recherches. De toute manière, n'importe quel équipier lui aurait convenu. Elle avait de fortes chances de passer la partie aux côtés d'une personne qu'elle connaissait et qui lui était chère, comme par exemple son oncle ou son petit ami. Et si jamais son allié ne provenait pas du Monde des Douze, ils feraient connaissance, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle était étonamment confiante quant à cette première fois.

Au final, la jeune fille n'eut pas à chercher bien loin de dénicher une silhouette adossée à un arbre non loin. Ce qu'elle avait vu la fit très vite déchanter, mais elle s'approcha en espérant avoir rêvé la potentielle identité de son compagnon. Mais elle ne s'était pas trompée : celui qui se tenait face à elle était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, à la peau hâlée et aux épais cheveux noirs. En le regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que le froid avait accompli l'exploit de lui faire porter une chemise, à lui qui restait torse nu qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa coéquipière, il s'était fendu d'un sourire arrogant et railleur qui éveillait chez elle des élans meurtriers qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvés qu'envers lui.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Lou-Lennie Truel n'était pas ravie de son partenaire.

\- Oh non ! gémit-elle. Pas toi !

\- Un problème, LL ?

Pour oser formuler une telle réponse, il fallait un culot monstre. Du haut de ses seize ans, Zéphyr Gordon cultivait l'art et la manière d'être une véritable plaie. Il avait toujours une critique en bouche et l'audace de la formuler, toujours un mot pour blesser. Les personnes en mesure de surmonter son tempérament disgracieux se comptaient sur les doigts d'un éclopé, et chacune d'entre elles suscitaient l'incompréhension chez leurs pairs. Le fait était que Lou-Lennie ne faisait pas partie de ces rares élus. De la patience, elle en avait, mais sans doute pas assez pour accepter le verbe incisif et la brutalité de Zéphyr.

La jeune fille tenta d'ignorer la remarque de son comparse d'infortune et s'accrocha à un sage conseil de son oncle : ne pas nourrir le troll.

\- Tu sais, LL, j'ai jamais été méchant avec toi.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Parce que je peux te soigner. Pour le reste, tu fais presque honte à Ethan d'être un Sacrieur. Tu traites Jade comme une petite fille alors qu'elle est probablement mille fois plus mature que toi, non que ce soit difficile. Tu insultes mon oncle sur son âge et Call sur ses origines et sa couleur de peau. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle marqua volontairement un temps d'arrêt, durant lequel elle observa son allié, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Sans doute attendait-il le point final de cette longue liste d'accusations pour s'esclaffer librement. Lou-Lennie savait pertinemment qu'elle ne changerait pas le jeune homme avec un beau discours, mais elle ressentait un besoin pressant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle reprit donc, plantant fermement son regard noisette dans les yeux sombres de Zéphyr.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, le pire ! Tu t'amuses avec les phobies de Morgan alors qu'on t'a tous dit un million de fois qu'il était à la limite de la névrose et que c'était une vraie souffrance pour lui ! T'as plutôt intérêt à te trouver un bon avocat parce que c'est inadmissible.

Comme prévu, Zéphyr ricana à gorge déployée dès qu'il comprit que son alliée avait achevé sa tirade. Même si sa réaction était particulièrement prévisible, Lou-Lennie fut outrée par cette preuve d'insensibilité. La colère redessinait les traits de la jeune fille et Zéphyr activa son Châtiment Forcé, la défiant de l'attaquer tout en sachant qu'il ne craignait rien de la part d'une frêle Eniripsa.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. Tu es vraiment infâme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Isaka te garde dans sa guilde ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Albanova te trouve ? Si j'étais elle, je t'aurais largué aussi sec.

\- Tu n'es pas Albanova, et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Avant que son interlocutrice n'aie le temps de réagir, il rajouta :

\- Albanova a eu le bon goût de choisir un vrai homme, pas un gosse qui a peur de son ombre.

\- Ça suffit ! Tu n'as qu'à faire la partie en solo si t'es un vrai homme, tu sauras bien te débrouiller !

La jeune fille tourna les talons et partit en laissant Zéphyr derrière elle. Il crut d'abord qu'elle faisait juste semblant et que le mieux à faire était de ne pas tomber dans son petit jeu. Il la laissa faire en attendant qu'elle revienne, mais ce moment n'arriva pas et il s'élança à sa poursuite. Lou-Lennie envisagea de fuir par la voie des airs, mais renonça à cet idée. Elle ne pouvait pas abhorrer davantage ce malpropre qui lui servait de partenaire, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ses chances en reniant ainsi son seul allié.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, déclara-t-elle en regardant Zéphyr arriver à sa hauteur. Mais tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux

\- Promis, susurra le jeune homme avec un sourire hypocrite.

Soudain, un son se fit entendre dans le dos du Sacrieur qui, alerte, fit volte-face dès que possible.

\- LL, on est pas seuls ici. Attaques moi !

\- Je ne peux pas... Tu es mon allié, ça te soignerais.

\- Tu sers vraiment à rien...

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton couteau ? Il est là pour ça, non ?

\- Ils nous ont retiré nos armes en nous transportant ici, réfléchis espèce de blondasse.

Zéphyr commença à gratter frénétiquement ses bras en espérant les faire saigner, en vain. Devant l'échec de cette tentative, il changea de méthode et fouilla dans la neige à la recherche d'un objet en mesure de le couper. Il finit par dénicher une pierre bleue-verte à la couleur scintillante, dont il se servir pour s'entailler le ventre. Il rejeta le joyau sur les bords du lac, et eut un sourire dément en sentant sa blessure prendre du terrain. Le sang qui coulait et souillait sa chemise blanche avivait ses muscles, lui conférant pour un temps la toute-puissance de la Mère des Douleurs.

\- À nous deux, visiteur.

À quelques lieues de la scène entre les deux douziens, une jeune femme dressait le bilan de sa situation. Son transfert dans cet univers où la mort n'aurait aucun sens pour elle l'avait amputée de son équipement, lui retirant les nombreuses armes dont ses vêtements étaient habituellement truffés. Tout ce qu'elle possédait encore, c'était la superbe lyre dorée accrochée dans son dos et qui émettait une lueur surnaturelle, tranchant avec les teintes sombres de sa tenue. Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle tentait de tailler une branche fraîchement arrachée, espérant en faire une arme convenable. L'objet qui se formait dans ses mains pourrait difficilement blesser qui que ce soit, mais c'était tout ce que la forêt daignait lui offrir. La jeune femme retint de justesse un soupir las ; il faisait atrocement froid, mais elle se pensait capable de survivre. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la personne qui l'accompagnerait dans son périple. Sa silhouette avait beau être celle d'une femme, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une humaine, avec sa peau bleue et les nageoires qui pendaient à ses coudes et à ses hanches. Elle n'avait guère coutume de se vêtir, mais faisait en raison du climat une rare exception à la règle. Mais même avec ça, elle semblait d'ores et déjà terrassée par le gel et faisait de son mieux pour se réchauffer, frottant énergiquement ses bras contre son corps.

\- Tu as bientôt fini, Akan ? Tu vas me la terminer, cette arme ? J'en ai assez de cet endroit, il fait horriblement froid !

Akan observa le tranchant de son arme. Elle pouvait difficilement imaginer s'en sortir avec un poignard en bois, mais décida de le conserver malgré tout et l'enfonça dans sa manche, là où elle avait coutume de ranger ses kunais.

\- Je suis prête, princesse Jona.

-Pas trop tôt ! Tu n'es pas là pour perdre ton temps avec des outils à deux rubis verts, mais pour m'aider à survivre ! Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, de protéger des majestés !

Le hasard avait voulu que ces deux femmes issues du même univers et se connaissant depuis l'enfance fassent équipe. La première, Akan, était l'une des dernières sheikahs. Destinée depuis sa naissance à défendre la famille royale d'Hyrule, elle les servait sans conditions, sans jamais poser de questions. En dehors de sa loyauté sans faille, elle était sombre et peu causante, ne semblant vivre qu'à travers sa mission. Jona était d'une tout autre condition, princesse des zoras et héritière des lacs de Lanelle, une des trois principales régions d'Hyrule. Très concernée par son statut, elle se permettait sans remords de se montrer condescendante envers ses pairs, indépendamment de leur rang. En apparence, rien ne semblait rapprocher la combattante chevronnée et glaciale de l'insolente princesse du peuple des eaux. Toutes deux âgées de vingt ans, les deux femmes avaient pour seule autre ressemblance d'être nées d'une Sage, chose qui leur assurait leur place en Fantasy Rebirth.

Akan s'écarta de son arbre et s'approcha tout doucement de son alliée, qui semblait s'engourdir un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Un éternuement lui échappa, suivi d'un gémissement misérable. L'ennemi naturel de sa race la rattrapait peu à peu, perçant sans mal l'armure oiseuse de ses vêtements. Il la mordait aussi profondément qu'une lame qui ne pouvait se détacher de la chair dans laquelle elle s'était enracinée. Un cri faillit franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, mais elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas exhiber sa faiblesse devant une vulgaire servante ! Comme si quelque chose en elle tenait à la contredire, Jona se laissa lamentablement tomber au sol, rattrapée de justesse par la sheikah. Sans s'éparpiller en mots ou en émotions, Akan releva sa partenaire et prit sa main frigorifiée dans la sienne.

-Nous allons trouver une solution, dit-elle sur un ton neutre et indéchiffrable.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jona ne tenta pas de prendre le dessus sur celle qu'elle voyait encore comme inférieure il y a encore quelques minutes. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait encore à faire, c'était suivre le mouvement que son alliée lui imposerait. Akan zigzaguait entre les troncs, prenait garde à ne pas tomber sur le sol glissant tout en gardant une vitesse satisfaisante. Avec un peu de chance, elles trouveraient des traces de civilisation dans les parages.

\- Darren ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Zelda venait de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant des iris rouge sang. Ceci la surprit encore plus que la nouvelle couleur violette de ses cheveux. Une teinture avait beau être envisageable pour ces derniers, il était impossibles que ses yeux aient subi un changement aussi radical, à moins que son fils ne se soit essayé à la même magie qu'elle-même avait pratiqué il y a bien longtemps. Il restait que cet inconnu lui ressemblait à d'y méprendre, au point de lui être parfaitement identique, si l'on parvenait à oublier les différences majeures qu'elle avait déjà repérées.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon fils...

\- En effet, très chère, je ne le suis pas. En revanche, outre la couleur de vos yeux et celle de vos cheveux, vous êtes la copie conforme de ma mère.

Cette prise de parole rendait le jeune homme encore plus troublant. S'il s'exprimait avec bien plus d'aisance que son double, il possédait la même voix androgyne, presque féminine.

\- Quelle étrange coïncidence. Je pense vous l'avoir fait comprendre, mais c'est aussi votre cas. Vous êtes une parfaite réplique de mon fils.

\- C'est bien plus qu'une coïncidence, mais il me semble que l'heure n'est pas aux explications. En réalité, vous ne m'apprenez rien en me parlant de votre fils. Parce que je sais que chaque personne en Lorule possède un double dans votre monde, avec qui il partagerait en théorie son statut et... son existence, sans doute.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé entre les deux. Le jeune homme avait parlé de cet univers alternatif comme si ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant, mais ces révélations aiguisaient la curiosité de Zelda. Elle écarta le rideau qui se trouvait auprès d'elle, révélant une venelle accablée d'une impressionnante quantité de neige. Ne voulant même pas imaginer la température qui devait régner en extérieur, sans doute très loin en dessous du zéro, l'hylienne se félicita d'être apparue dans ce qui semblait être la salle commune d'une auberge.

\- Quel temps épouvantable... C'est de toute beauté, mais je sais que le froid risque de prendre certains d'entre nous. Les participants ne seront pas les seuls à tuer aujourd'hui.

\- Nous sommes le 21 décembre, le jour du solstice d'hiver. Il ne fait que commencer dans nos contrées, mais bat déjà son plein dans cet univers irréel. J'ai l'habitude des hivers rigoureux, c'est le lot annuel de Lorule. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Qu'il cueille les participants trop faibles pour lui tenir tête !

Il se retourna d'un geste théâtral et rejoignit le comptoir, où un couteau de cuisine avait été délaissé par son propriétaire. Il se l'appropria sans chercher une seconde à obtenir l'autorisation de s'en servir, et observa son reflet dans la lame parfaitement vierge. Son index caressa distraitement l'instrument, et manqua de s'entailler sur le tranchant. Le jeune homme reposa le couteau là où il l'avait trouvé et des volutes de fumée mauve jaillirent des paumes de sa main.

\- Êtes vous un magicien ? s'étonna Zelda en le voyant faire.

\- Tout autant que vous l'êtes, dame de lumière. Je maîtrise l'ombre, vois dans les ténèbres comme en plein jour, et me plait à enchanter des objets à mes heures perdues.

Un champ de force entoura le couteau et le hissa au-dessus du comptoir, suspendu dans les airs.

\- Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons le temps.

\- Nous l'avons. Je ne comptes pas quitter cette auberge. Les joueurs perdus dans l'hiver la verront comme le salut, et y entreront sans savoir que leur dernière heure les y attend. Alors, qu'ils viennent ! Je serai là, prêt à leur arranger un rendez-vous avec la mort !

Quelques badauds attablés dans la salle tournèrent la tête en direction des deux équipiers, alertés par les éclats de voix et les propos inquiétants du jeune homme. L'hylienne poussa un soupir en cernant la panique qui menaçait de les gagner si elle ne clarifiait pas la situation. Il ne serait pas aisé de leur expliquer le jeu impitoyable auquel elle et son allié s'apprêtaient à se livrer ici, dans cette dimension étrangère, dans cette auberge peuplée par d'innocents villageois. Sans évoquer les véritables raisons des paroles de l'homme, elle abreuva les clients par des propos rassurants et, d'un simple geste, fit taire les doutes qui naissaient en eux. Rassurer le peuple était devenu une habitude chez elle, aussi essentielle et évidente que le simple fait de respirer.

Zelda retourna auprès de son compagnon, qui continuait de déchaîner sa magie sur le couteau, sans parvenir au résultat espéré.

\- Nous sommes entourés de personnes qui risquent d'être choquées par ce qui se produira. Je pense que les préserver de pareil spectacle vaut la peine que nous sortions dans le froid.

\- Ils n'auront pas de réelle raison d'être choqués si je parviens à appliquer l'enchantement sur mon arme. Tenez vous tant que cela à vous exposer à l'hiver, dame... Hilda ?

\- Zelda. Mon nom est Zelda la Troisième, reine d'Hyrule. Et vous non plus ne vous êtes pas présenté, messire... ?

\- Samiel Alvarsen de Lorule, premier du nom. Je pense ne pas avoir grand besoin de vous préciser que je suis moi-même souverain de mon royaume.

Un roi, là où son sosie n'était encore qu'un prince. Apparemment, les deux avaient beau être liés d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils restaient des personnes à part entière, indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Cela expliquait très bien que le tempérament de Samiel soit à des lieues de la timidité maladive de son équivalent hylien. Zelda s'enfonça dans une profonde réflexion, hésitant à suivre la stratégie de son allié. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas infliger à ces inconnus le spectacle de la barbarie qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu. C'était une auberge, non un champ de bataille. Les clients, qui étaient retournés à leurs activités, n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir que la personne dont ils auraient vu la mort était en réalité bien vivante dans son monde d'origine. Et quand bien même, était-ce une excuse pour entacher cet endroit avec des effusions de sang ? D'autre part, il faisait sans doute horriblement froid et si elle avait survécu à bien des épreuves, Zelda ne savait pas si elle pourrait se montrer compétente dans de telles conditions météorologiques. S'il n'avait pas neigé, la question ne se serait pas posée et elle aurait quitté l'auberge sur le champ. Les deux plateaux de la balance se menaient une guerre sans merci, sans que l'un ne parvienne à écraser son rival. Son dilemme se solda par une concession qu'elle regretta aussitôt qu'elle l'eut formulée.

\- Mon opinion est que nous pouvons rester, néanmoins pas indéfiniment. Nous pourrons partir lorsque vous aurez terminé votre enchantement.

Elle se prit à espérer que Samiel termine rapidement son ouvrage, mais celui-ci répondit à sa question muette par un sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Les interprétations pouvaient être multiples, et l'hylienne ne sut pas si son mystérieux partenaire avait approuvé sa décision. Pour une première saison, celle-ci démarrait fort pour Zelda, avec pour partenaire un être qui éveillait en elle des milliers de questions qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé poser un jour. Un homme qui devait entonner avec elle un chant d'ombre et de lumière.

Akan manqua de déraper dans la neige, mais Jona n'avait plus la force de formuler des reproches. Il ne leur restait plus à franchir qu'une petite rangée d'arbres, et elles auraient quitté la forêt. D'après les maisons qui se tenaient à une centaine de mètres, un village se trouvait dans les environs. La sheikah indiqua à sa partenaire de regarder, mais elle ne réussit même pas à relever les yeux. Ses paupières se fermaient d'elle-même, tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber dans les bras de son alliée.

\- Ne vous endormez surtout pas. Résistez. C'est la dernière ligne droite.

\- Je... ne peux plus... Je suis fatiguée, Akan, tellement... fatiguée...

C'était donc cela qu'avaient ressenti les zoras lorsque leur domaine avait été gelé durant le règne de Ganondorf ? Ce fut la dernière pensée rationnelle qui traversa Jona avant que sa raison ne s'endorme à son tour. Ses mains glissèrent machinalement vers l'épaisse couche de tissu qui la recouvrait tout entière, et commencèrent à déboutonner son habit. Ayant aperçu son geste, Akan l'empêcha vivement d'aller plus loin en lui bloquant les poignets.

\- Ils me gênent... oh, je n'en peux plus !

\- Battez vous. Nous pourrons nous réchauffer au village. Pas avant.

\- C'est facile à dire... Laisses moi ici... Laisses moi ici, ça ira très bien...

\- Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites...

Si Jona refusait de coopérer, elle serait traînée manu millitari ; de gré ou de force. Akan la tira vers elle, quittes à se heurter à la rébellion de sa partenaire. Ou du moins, de ce que le froid assassin avait épargné du caractère difficile de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'écroula une fois de plus, entraînant son alliée dans sa chute. Heureusement, la sheikah n'eut pas de mal à se mettre debout, et se chargea de relever son allié, réalisant au passage qu'elle était désormais inconsciente. La présence de Jona dans la compétition n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Sans se faire trop d'illusions sur les chances de survie de la princesse, elle tenta de réchauffer ce corps glacé qu'elle avait blotti dans ses bras. Mais elle avait eu beau s'affairer, la mort avait été plus rapide que les efforts déployés en vain par la kunoichi. Une voix off, surgie de nulle part et sans doute réservée à la compétition, officialisa le sort de la jeune zora.

Jona est éliminée, plus que 19 joueurs et 10 teams !

Lorsqu'elle voulut renforcer son étreinte, ses bras se fermèrent sur du vide. En mourant, Jona avait également disparu du paysage. Akan savait qu'elle était simplement revenue chez elle, et que l'hiver qui s'installait à Hyrule ne serait pas aussi atroce que celui qui lui avait ôté la vie. Elle eut néanmoins une pointe de remord pour avoir failli à sa mission, mais ne la laissa pas l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par des émotions. Elle contempla l'espace vide devant elle, là où Jona s'était évanouie peu avant d'être accueillie par la faucheuse.

\- Excusez moi, princesse.

Elle se dirigea vers le village, évitant de marcher sur l'emplacement du décès de sa camarade.


End file.
